


Yes, But Who's Cuter?

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, but I still maintain it's also totally possible, silliness, this is a little cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: Wynonna doesn’t have time to put herself in the middle of a silly argument. She’s got monsters to kill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think it’s fair to say that this is a lil ooc for the guys. I mean I totally think they would argue over which of them was the cutest, but I think someone else would have had to plant the idea in their heads. I also feel like I haven’t got their speech patterns down 100%. Anyway this is a great OT3 and you’ve got to go with the inspiration when it hits you. 
> 
> This is my fic a day for last Saturday (I actually seem to be managing it). I'm always open for prompts.
> 
> [You can also read this on Tumblr](http://justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com/post/151677338511/yes-but-whos-cuter).

Wynonna let out a theatrical sigh. This bickering had gotten old quickly. Ignoring the two of them, she lined up her gun for a shot at the can on the wall. Except that just as she pulled the trigger, Doc opened his stupid mouth and the bullet ended up spinning into the dirt of the path instead.

“Come on now Wynonna, you’ve gotta come to some kinda decision.” Doc said from her left hand side.

In response Wynonna just huffed and pulled a face, lining up her gun for another shot at the can.

“She’s obviously just trying to save your feelings.” Xavier countered from the right side of Wynonna. He was definitely wearing that infuriating smile that Wynonna loved so damn much, she could hear it in his voice.

“Bullshit.” Doc said, drawing out the first syllable in his southern drawl.

Before she had time to take a shot, Doc twirled his own pistol into his palm and shot the can straight off the wall. Angrily rolling her eyes, Wynonna spun round. Both of her guys were stood in cocky stances, Doc with his thumbs hooked in his belt loops, and Xavier with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“You’re both asswipes okay, you both lose. Now go annoy someone else so I can get some shooting practice in before that giant monster eats us all.”

Doc didn’t seem fazed by her answer. “Now, now, sweetheart, that’s not an answer, you know.”

“Just tell him I’m cuter and get this over with.” Dolls added with a grin.

Wynonna was so done with their shit. “Why don’t you guys just go and have some angry sex somewhere. I’m sure that’ll sort it out.”

“I like your thinking.” Doc said, sending a quick wink Xavier’s way. “But it still doesn’t solve the matter at hand.”

“Then go shoot each other, or measure dicks or whatever it is guys do to show off to one another.”

“Just answer the question, and I’ll take old cowboy boots here somewhere far, far away so you can get back to whatever this is.” Xavier said.

Of course Doc couldn’t let that one sit.“Hey watch who you’re calling old cowboy boots.”

“I don’t know. You’re both very cute.” There was a rather patronizing quality to Wynonna’s tone. Lucking a bright idea struck her at just that second. “Why don’t you go and ask Waverly, she’s much better with the whole cute thing than I am. I’m sure she can give you an answer.”

The guys thought about it for a second. They both turned to each other and wiggled their heads in that noncommittal way that means ‘not a bad idea’.

Doc said, “Alrighty then. We’ll go and leave you in peace. So long as you promise we can have that ol’ fashioned romantic meal you’ve been promising us tonight, just the three of us.”

“Of course” Wynonna replied, batting them both off as they started to lean in towards her. “Now get. I’ve got more important things to be doing than you two.”

“Now I know for a fact that’s a lie.” Xavier said, leaning down to place a quick kiss on the nose. “Later, Earp.”

He grabbed Doc by the hand, pulling him back in the direction of the Earp house.

She smacked them both pretty damn hard on the ass when they turned to leave, sending a quick mental sorry to Waverly for the shitshorm she’d just released on the youngest Earp.


End file.
